


Back Cover: Eros Fragments

by ingenious_spark



Series: re: connect [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Companion Piece, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Threesome, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/ingenious_spark
Summary: Director's cut deleted smut scenes from my ongoing work, re: connect.Lea and Isa have been torn apart and put back together again. Life is uncertain, they both want it- why not take their relationship to the next level?And for that matter, why not add a third while they're at it? Ventus is as dear to them now as they are to each other.And there's sex on a beach. And in the shower.





	1. coda: chapter 9, beach scene

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shamless smut outtake [from the end of re: connect chapter 9!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9533978/chapters/29009316) I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shamless smut outtake [from the end of re: connect chapter 9!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9533978/chapters/29009316) I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Contains blow jobs on the beach.

_ “I miss them so badly, Isa…” he mumbled, and Isa kissed him, sweet and warm. Lea pressed tight against him, taking the comfort that was freely offered. _

_ “Let's leave Ventus a note and go walking,” Isa suggested, and Lea nodded.  _

_ “That sounds good,” Lea sighed, smiling softly. They suited word to action and left by the window…  _

Isa enjoys the feeling of warm, damp sand between his toes as he walks beside Lea down the dark beach. The sand gleams pale under the light of the half-moon, the water lapping gently. This world is beautiful and peaceful, and Isa wonders, briefly, why anyone would want to leave it. Then he recalls Ventus’s age when he did leave, and remembers being eleven. Would he have stayed, given the chance to go, not bound by the pack-sense?

He's not sure. But he can see how some adventurous children might find this place stifling in its peace. Boring.

He looks to Lea, who had left his jacket in the room, like Isa, along with their socks, shoes, and gloves. Lea’s befreckled skin gleams like the white sand in the moonlight, pale to Isa’s brown. He's pulled up his thick red hair into a high ponytail, instead of the low one he's been wearing, probably in deference to the humidity. 

“Lea?” He asks, not quite sure what he wants to say. Lea turns his curious, bright green gaze on him, and Isa is struck by the curve of his neck, suddenly wants to nibble at the nape, untouched by the sun. Lea’s flavor lingers on his lips, against his tongue, and he wants more than just the brief taste from earlier.

“What is it, Isa?” Lea prompts, and he's shaken from his stupor.

“I-” he tries to recall what he was going to say. Ah, that's it. “I was wondering. If you'd been given the opportunity to leave Radiant Garden, before everything, when we were children. Would you have taken it? Like Ventus did?” He asks, eyes downcast.

“Not without you.” Lea says, reaching out and tipping Isa’s face back up, meeting his eyes. “The problem Ventus had was that he had no friends to hold on to when he thought his family was abandoning and replacing him. There was no one with him when he met Xehanort on that lonely beach, no one to counter his offer and drag Ventus back down to earth. I had you, and still do have you.” Lea cups Isa’s cheek in one warm, bony hand, and Isa nuzzles his palm, smiling faintly.

“I see,” he murmurs, and leans in, catching those thin, smirking lips with his own. He rests one hand gently on the back of Lea’s neck, covetous, and grasps one sharp, curvy hip in the other hand, drawing Lea close. He's quietly, unspeakably glad.

Kissing is something sweet and new, not quite familiar. They'd been seventeen, fumbling through the first bloom of friendship turning into something more, when their world fell and they lost their hearts. They'd kissed, but it had been clumsy, stolen moments away from Isa’s family’s incorrigible noseyness.

Now Isa can take his time. Their families aren't here to tease them mercilessly, if in good humor. Maybe that still hurts, their absence a tangible hole that he howls to fill, listening, straining his ears for an answering bark.

But he can set that aside for the family member, the packmate, that he has right in front of him. The one he brought to the family as a child, daring anyone to object. Lea had needed support, freshly orphaned and hurting in a way that was tangible to the nose of a werewolf. Isa had given him another family, an unbreakable connection. Years of friendship have led to this moment in a slow, unhurried way.

He kisses Lea slowly, relishing in the fact that he can. Lea presses close again, and wraps his arms around Isa’s shoulders. He's long and lean, and his heat seeps into Isa’s veins, a product of long years’ use of fire magic. Lea nuzzles Isa and opens his mouth for Isa’s tongue, which he had been using to map the contours of Lea’s lower lip. He bites gently before taking the invitation, sliding his tongue against Lea’s and memorizing the taste of him.

Isa’s hand tightens on the back of Lea’s neck, and he uses that hold to tip Lea’s head back and dominate the kiss. Lea makes a soft, breathless sound, almost a moan, low in his throat. Isa feels a deep, instinctual feeling of satisfaction- right here, like this, Lea is his to pleasure and satisfy and protect. The hand on Lea’s hip slips further back and gropes firm muscle, and that noise is definitely a moan.

Lea shifts against him, hands trailing down his chest and pushing up under his shirt, gripping his lower back. He grinds his hips forward in a deliberate, sensual movement. Isa feels the growl rumble up from his chest, making him grip tighter, kiss a bit more thoroughly. 

He'd never expected their first time to be out on a deserted beach at night, but he hadn't expected many things in his life. Common sense, however, makes him pick up Lea, sliding hands under lean thighs as Lea moves with him to make the lift easier without him even needing to ask. They need a more secluded place, somewhere with cover, in case someone else decides to take a nighttime stroll on the beach. He spots a little stand of palm trees- well, better than nothing. It would do. Isa moves as quickly as he can without dropping Lea. Lea seems much more interested in leaving hot little open-mouthed kisses along Isa’s neck. He graciously doesn't try for a lovebite. 

Isa growls again as he presses Lea up against a tree and roughly grinds against him. Lea lets out a breathless laugh, and Isa hungrily nips at his throat, leaving little pink marks that will fade in moments. That chuckle morphs into a soft moan, and Isa wonders how loud Lea would be if they didn't need to be quiet. He noses at Lea’s collar, hitching him up a bit higher. Lea laughs again and pulls his shirt up, pulling the front over his head, but not taking it off fully. Isa kisses the newly bared skin, biting gently at a nipple and enjoying the quickly stifled whine Lea makes, the way his legs tighten around Isa’s waist and his hands grip his shoulders. He switches over to the other pink nub, enjoying making Lea squirm against him. 

After a few moments he moves his attention slightly upwards, catching a mouthful of skin to suckle and bite until a dark mark forms above Lea’s heart. He leans back slightly and cocks his head to the side, observing with pleased possessiveness. Lea chuckles, breathless, and grinds again, drawing Isa’s attention to the needy bulge that's formed in his tight jeans.

“Put me down for a second, Isa, let me get out of these,” he moans softly. Isa fights with himself for a few moments, before letting him down. He's always surprised by how quickly Lea can wiggle free from those stupidly tight jeans. He licks his lips once they're abandoned, Lea’s body bared to him in the dim light of the moon. An idea occurs to him. 

“Put your legs over my shoulders,” he growls softly, crouching down a bit. Flushing and biting his lip, Lea complies, clinging with his hands as well, so that he doesn't get scraped by the bark of the tree when Isa stands back up, hands firm around his waist. He does, pressing Lea back against the tree and biting two matched lovebites into the soft skin of his inner thighs. Lea moans and swears above him, his body curled over Isa’s head, hands clinging on for dear life.

“Fuck, I always forget how strong you are,” Lea moans, his cock twitching as Isa breathes on it teasingly. He wants to leave Lea’s hips a riot of marks, but this angle is really only good for one thing. “Please, Isa, I want your mouth on me!” Lea breathes out above him. Isa smirks, breathing in his warm, clean musk. 

“Since you asked me so nicely,” he smirks, before catching the head of Lea’s cock in his mouth.

“B-bastard!” He breathes out without any vitriol, choking on a hastily stifled moan. In this position, Isa is controlling their pace, and he takes as much into his mouth as will fit comfortably, before beginning to lick and suck. There will be time to try other things later, right now he just wants Lea to come, wants to taste his pleasure.

Lea doesn't last long, Isa’s ears catching every choked sound of pleasure so that he can wrong those lovely noises from him again and again. What had started somewhat amateur becomes adept, as Isa responds accordingly to Lea’s pleasure. He bites down on his knuckles to stifle a cry of pleasure, and Isa swallows his release, before carefully crouching again to let the very wobbly Lea down.

“Mm, that was- good. Really good…” Lea murmurs with a hoarse chuckle. Isa smiles, leaning back against the tree himself, and gathering Lea’s still-shaky form close, letting him recover. He stares at the moon, eyes gleaming pale pure gold, letting the scent of Lea’s post-coital bliss soothe him, his own needy erection almost forgotten. 

Lea hasn't forgotten it, though, and once he feels steadier, he presses a kiss to Isa’s mouth, finding his own lingering flavor on Isa’s tongue. It's a little odd, but not off-putting. As he kisses Isa, his warm hands undo Isa’s jeans, and push them down his thighs, along with his underwear. Isa watches with heated eyes as Lea sinks to his knees in front of him, shooting him a saucy little smirk. 

“If you're gonna grab my hair, just don't push me around yet, okay? Despite my reputation in the Organization, I've never done this before.” He murmurs, and Isa smiles down at him. 

“I know. I've never smelled another on you. The Organization is just full of rumor-mongers and gossips.” He says factually. Lea smiles crookedly.

“Tell them what you really think, sweetheart,” he comments, before leaning in, wrapping his warm hand around the base of Isa’s cock and pressing an almost chaste kiss to his head. Isa watches him raptly as he takes his head into his mouth, teasing him with soft suction and a curious tongue. Isa takes the precaution of biting to base of his thumb to quiet himself as Lea continues his sensual exploration. He strokes Lea’s soft hair, respecting his wishes and not attempting to control his movements. Lea takes more of him into his mouth, setting a slow, sensual slide in and out. Isa unclenches his jaw, licking at the bitemark he left on himself. 

“Just for this, beautiful,” he says softly, “just for this I'm going to take this exact same pace when I first fuck you, and I'm going to fuck you until you're begging me to go faster.” He licks dry lips, desperately trying to keep his hips still, to keep from choking Lea on his cock. Lea is more precious than his pleasure, he doesn't want to hurt him. Lea moans around him, and Isa can't hold back any more, the heat of his mouth, the teasing, and now that soft vibration. “I'm- Lea,” he chokes, trying to warm him, and Lea just moans again. He comes, biting into his thumb again to stifle the loud growl that still makes his chest rumble. 

Isa waits for Lea to pull back before sinking to his knees and pulling him close into his arms, kissing him soft and sweet. Lea pulls back after a few moments, pulling his shirt back over his head and standing to pull on his underwear and jeans, before returning. Isa also takes the chance to make himself more presentable, before pulling Lea back into his lap for more lazy kisses.

Eventually Isa sighs softly, breaking them from their sweet haze, seeing Lea’s eyelids begin to droop. He pulls Lea back to his feet, and they walk back to the house, fingers tangled together, shoulders bumping in quiet contentment. 

They slip back in through the window and take turns with the bathroom, washing off sand, brushing their teeth, before changing and slipping into bed with an already-sleeping Ventus. By unspoken agreement they bracketed the small blonde man who had brought them back together, guarding him against troubled sleep.


	2. coda: chapter 15, shower scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a coda to [__](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533978/chapters/40548167)[the middle of chapter 15 of re: connect!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533978/chapters/40548167)
> 
> Contains a threesome of Isa/Lea/Ventus, and hand jobs in the shower.

_“You don't actually have to shower with us, it's just an offer,” Isa said, poking through the soaps neatly organized in a shower caddy. Lea located some towels and washcloths._

_“I want to, though.” Ventus said, a bit shy, and blushing badly. “Um- is this just a, like, one time thing, though?” He asked softly. Lea grinned at him._

_“After all we've been through together? Hell no. I can't speak for Isa, but I wanna date both of you. I wanna stay with both of you,” He affirmed, catching Ventus’s face in warm hands. “If you'll have us, Sunshine. It might not work out, but for as long as it does, I wanna try.” Ventus smiled sun-bright and warm, and Lea closed the distance to taste that beautiful smile. Ventus’s hands caught his wrists as he leaned up into the kiss with sweet enthusiasm. Isa chuckled warmly as they parted._

_“I'm willing to try this out too,” he said softly, pressing close to them and turning Ventus’s face towards his, kissing him warmly. Lea bit his lip. That was really hot…_

Lea pulls off his shirt and jacket, and pulls the tie out of his hair, watching Isa and Ventus kiss. Isa is a great kisser, he knows from experience, and he slides into place behind Ventus, leaning down and kissing at the warm brown skin of Ven’s neck. Lea’s hands find the edges of Ventus’s jacket, and he eases it off. Ventus shivers against them, drawing back from the kiss with a gasp for breath. Isa smiles, hot and predatory, and Lea catches the back of his neck, pulling Isa into a hot kiss over Ventus’s shoulder. Lea glories in the small noise of pure desire Ven makes.

“Come on,” Ventus murmurs, nearly whining, pushing at the two of them from where he's trapped in their arms. Lea breaks the kiss with a breathless laugh.

Isa steps away, stripping off his own shirt and jacket. Lea’s hands find the hem of Ventus’s shirt, and he slides it up and off slowly, palming warm handfuls of soft skin over hard muscle. Ventus bites back a moan. Isa presses a thumb to where Ven’s teeth are denting his lip.

“Don't hold back. We want to hear you. _I_ want to hear you.” Isa rumbles, and Ventus nods, eyes wide. Lea breaks the moment by pulling the shirt over Ven’s head, and Ventus sputters, and then laughs. Lea chuckles, and Isa cracks a broad smile. Lea wants this to be fun, if it's Ven’s first time.

“That being said, sex is supposed to be fun.” He says cheerfully. Lea turns Ventus around in his arms and kisses him, keeping it light and sweet, even as his fingers find Ven’s nipples. Ventus gasps against his mouth, traces his tongue against Lea’s lower lip, and he opens his mouth for his lover, letting him explore his mouth.

Isa steps away, and Lea hears the rustle of fabric and soft thumps that mean he's probably stripped off his boots and pants too. Then the rattle of the shower curtain, and the sound of the spray turning on. Lea breaks the kiss and sinks to his knees in front of Ventus. Ven’s blue eyes look almost black with desire, and his full lips are still parted from their kisses. Lea unlaces Ventus’s hiking boots, helping Ven pull them off, his hands on Lea’s skinny shoulders. His socks get stuffed inside them, and then Lea’s hands find the button on his shorts. Ventus makes a soft sound of wanting, and nods when Lea glances up at him, checking in.

Lea unbuttons and unzips the shorts, and hooks his fingers over the waistband, getting Ventus’s boxer briefs at the same time, pulling them down. Ventus steps out of them, letting Lea toss them off to the side. Lea licks his lips at the sight of Ventus, naked in front of him.

“You are absolutely gorgeous, Sunshine,” he says hoarsely. Ventus looks shy, eyes darting off to the side, and a faint rosy tinge warming his brown cheeks. Lea catches his hips in his hands, and kisses the tip of Ventus’s erection, making him give a strangled cry. He take the head of his cock into his mouth and tongues lightly at the slit, making Ventus moan. Isa chuckles, and Lea slides a glance at him. He's sitting on the edge on the tub, legs sprawled, propped on one hand while the other lazily strokes his cock. Lea whines deep in his throat, palming the front of his tight jeans with one hand. This is getting pretty damn uncomfortable.

Isa stands, and Lea pulls back, sitting back on his heels. Isa smiles at Ventus.

“I think our firebrand is overdressed, how about you?” He asks Ventus conversationally. Ventus catches his breath and nods.

“Yeah, I think you're right.” He says, and Lea moans when Isa pulls him to his feet, arms circling around him, one hand splayed over Lea’s pale, freckled chest while the other undoes his pants.Lea leans into Isa’s hot bulk behind him. Ventus kneels, unzipping Lea’s boots and  helping him step out of them, socks getting the same treatment Ven’s had. Then Isa shoves Lea’s pants and underwear down, grasping his cock and stroking it. Lea throws his head back with a loud moan, and feels Ventus slide his pants down the rest of the way. He obligingly steps out of them.

“We should get in the shower, shouldn't we?” Ventus asks, and Isa gently releases Lea, steadying him. Lea nods.

“Unless you want me to blow you, Sunshine,” he comments offhandedly, and Ventus swallows thickly, looking torn.

“We should probably go over our options,” Isa says, and Lea nods. Ventus stands up, looking attentive. “We don't have any supplies, so penetrative is out. Blowjobs should happen before we get in, but handjobs can happen in the shower, as long as we're careful.” Isa offers. Ventus bites his lip.

“I think, maybe handjobs?” He ventures. “I definitely want to try the, ah, other stuff later, though!” Ventus blushes adorably. Lea manfully resists the urge to pinch his cheeks. Isa smiles quietly, bending in to kiss Ventus softly.

They get in the shower, and it’s a bit of a weird fit, but they’re all laughing, groping each other under the heat of the spray. Ventus ends up in the middle, and Isa nearest the showerhead, water plastering his blue hair to his skull. Lea is getting the bare minimum of spray, but he’s also got the opportunity to grind his aching cock against Ventus’s pretty ass. Isa and Ventus are kissing heatedly, water running everywhere.

Lea slips his hands between them, molding his body to Ven’s back and biting a hickey into his shoulder. Meanwhile, he takes both of them into his hands, gratified by the way their hips jerk and they moan, muffled by kisses and the sound of the spray.

Lea grinds against Ventus, everything turning slick and slippery with the water, stroking his lovers eagerly. Ventus’s hand joins his on Isa’s cock, and Isa growls deep in his throat. Lea gives him a cocky little smirk over Ven's shoulder. Both Lea and Ven keep it up, and Isa ends up palming a handful of Lea's ass, pulling him closer to Ven, who moans.

“How are you still so warm, Lea,” he says, voice soft and incredulous. Lea laughs softly.

“I'm a _firebug_ , Sunshine,” he says, voice muffled against his skin. “I wanna blow you at some point, Ven. Taste you and make you scream,” he bites Ventus's earlobe delicately, and Ven moans. Isa smiles, soft and predatory.

“He's very good at blowjobs,” Isa agrees, golden sparks lighting blue eyes at the memory. Lea grins.

“What about you, my wolf?” He asks mischievously. “You're the one who held me all the way off the ground for a blowjob. He had my knees over his shoulders, Ven. Just lifted me like that. Would you like that too, or would you wanna see him on his knees for us?” Isa's growl mingles with Ventus's soft, heartfelt moan.

Lea redoubles his efforts, stroking both of them, and Ventus's free hand grasps Lea's hip, the one Isa hasn't claimed. He's eventually going to need more stimulation than just this, but he wants to see his lovers come first. Ventus's head finds his shoulder, and he tips it back, kissing at the underside of Lea's jaw. Isa bows his own head, biting at Ven's exposed throat, and slides his free hand between himself and Ven to mirror Ven's actions, and wrap his hand over Lea's on the small blond's cock. Ventus shudders, crying out softly, and Lea thinks he'll come soon.

Isa seems to agree, because he urges Lea into a quicker pace, squeezing in a gentle, rhythmic way. Lea ends up mirroring that action on Isa's cock as well, and that makes him growl against Ventus's throat.

Ventus whines softly, breath hot and uneven against Lea's neck. Lea swipes his thumb over the tip of Ven's cock and he loses control, crying out as his body jerks, his hand going tight around Lea's on Isa's cock.

Ven is pretty when he comes, Lea decides, and rinses his hand off in the shower spray, smoothing it over Isa's wet hair when it's clean. He focuses on Isa now, where he's bowed over Ven's throat still- scent-marking him, Lea thinks, which is a little silly, given that they're in the shower. He's just going to have to do it again. Isa's close too, by the near continuous growling and the way his shoulders are trembling finely.

“Stroke,” Lea murmurs to Ventus, and untangles his hand to reach a little lower, rolling Isa's sac in his warm palm. Ventus obediently keeps up the rhythm, and between their attentions, Isa comes, lifting his head to give Lea a harsh bite right under his ear, bruising his pale skin. Lea shivers with a soft moan of his own, neglected cock aching.

Isa takes a moment to recover, before he and Ventus, somehow coordinated, manage to shuffle Lea in between them, without anyone slipping and dying. Lea finds himself with his back to Isa, as Ventus bites gently at his nipples, making him shudder. Isa reaches back between them, fingers slipping between the cleft of his ass to gently rub just forward of his entrance, making sparks of pleasure race up his spine. Ventus takes him in both of this small, sword-callused hands, and Lea bites his lip around a choked cry. Ventus lifts his head and kisses him.

“What was that about wanting to hear me? Because that goes for you too,” he says, smug and smirking- Vanitas, shining through.

“He's right,” Isa murmurs, nipping at his ear, and Lea moans, shuddering at their pleasurable onslaught.

 

It doesn't take him long to come with both of them like this, and he gives a soft, strangled cry, knees going watery. Isa keeps him upright until he's recovered, and Ventus leans against his chest, looking very smug and self-satisfied.

Their shower ends up running a bit long, but the hot water seems infinite, so they aren't that troubled by it. Eraqus’s soaps are all herbal and pleasant, so they head back downstairs lightly scented of rosemary and mint.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
